Two wolrds unite
by JLN2011
Summary: Inu/HP crossover


I walked out of the bookstore looking for Ron. 'Damn him. He always does this.' I thought to myself as I saw him talking to another girl. I finally got fed up with it and went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he took the girls hand. "Ronald I'm done. Flirt with whoever you want. It's over." I said as I slapped him. "Be careful with this one. He isn't very dependable." I said looking to the girl. I threw the books I had bought him on the ground in front of him and left him standing there. I walked around Diagon Alley for a while before deciding just to go to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Tom. Can I get a whiskey please?" I asked the bartender as I sat down. "Of course little lady." Tom said smiling at me as he passed my drink to me. "That'll be what…4 galleons?" I asked reaching into my money bag. "It's been paid for." Tom informed me pointing to the guy sitting at the end of the bar. I turned to look only to see Draco Malfoy sitting there smiling at me. 'He bought my drink? Might as well go talk to him' I thought standing up and taking my drink over to him. "Thanks for the drink Malfoy." I said as I sat down beside him. "I didn't expect you to be a whiskey girl Granger." He said friendly. "I didn't expect you to be so human" I said in response. "Touché." He said raising his own whiskey to me. I smiled at him and rose my own glass as we both drank. "So…what are you doing out here alone?" He asked me. "Well…I was with Ronald…" "Was? What happened? Don't tell me he disappeared on you?" Malfoy asked me. I was surprised to hear worry and anger in his voice. "No. I left him. I was tired of his constant flirting with other girls. You'd think that after a few months he would have stopped." I said taking another sip of my drink. "You don't seem to hurt by it." Malfoy said pointing out how unaffected I seemed. "Yes well…I never really loved him." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "If that's the case then…why don't you go out with me tonight? There's this club just outside of London. We should go." Malfoy said standing up. "Really? Which club are you thinking of?" I asked also standing. 'Club Zero. I've been there a few times." He said quickly. "Me too. Why not. I haven't been there in a while." I said as I finished off my whiskey. "One condition though." Malfoy said as we started walking out of the Leaky Cauldron. "What's that?" I asked him. "No more of this Malfoy and Granger crap. If we go out tonight its Draco and Hermione." He told me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Done…Let's go…Draco." I said leading the way to the gateway to London.

As soon as we were out of Diagon Alley I pulled out my cell. "Who are you calling?" Draco asked me. "I have someone that drives me every time I leave the wizarding world." I said as I dialed a number. "John…yea it's me. Yes…at the gateway like normal…No I have a friend this time….ok…bring the jeep this time…thanks bye." I said as I hung up. "Our ride should be here in about 5 minutes." I said turning to Draco. "Ok…Who's John?" Draco asked. "Oh. He's my driver. Out here…My family is actually very rich." I said as I turned to the street when I heard my jeep pulling up. I watched at John got out and came around to open the door for me. "Hey John." I said running over to him. "Miss Hermione. I must say I wasn't expecting you today." John said inclining his head. "Well my friend wanted to go to Club Zero. I figured why not." I said smiling. "Very well. Shall we?" John asked as he fully opened the door for me and Draco to climb in. "Come on Draco." I said as I got into the jeep. Draco ran over and climbed in as well. "Wow Hermione. This is defiantly not what I expected." Draco said as he saw me pulling out another bottle of whiskey. "Would you like some?" I asked as I pulled out two glasses. "Sure." Draco said as he watched me pour it. Just as I went to hand him his glass my phone rang. "Shit. Hold this please?" I asked also handing him my glass. "Hello...just leave me alone…No I already told you…listen….as long as he is under my protection you will not harm him….no…I swear Jonathan if you hurt her…fine…tomorrow at 8 meet me at the Park by your place. Bring her with you and if she is hurt Jonathan you will wish I had killed you sooner." I said hanging the phone up. "John…call Mr. Takisho for me." I said taking my glass from Draco. "What's going on? Who was that?" Draco asked me. I turned my attention to him and smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing I can't handle." I said as I looked back to John. "Here you go Miss Hermione. He's on the line." John said handing me the car phone. "Just put it on speaker." I said dismissing the phone. "Hello Inuyasha…" I said aloud. "Hermione what a surprise." I heard his small voice reply. "Jonathan has told me he has kidnapped Rin. Is this true?" I asked. It took a moment for Inuyasha to respond. "Yes she has been taken. I am doing everything I can to get her back Hermione." Inuyasha told me. "I put her in your care. You were to protect her!" I shouted out raged that he had allowed her to be taken. "I know Hermione. I'm doing what I can." Inuyasha replied. "Inuyasha get your brother on the line." I said clenching my mouth shut. "Yes Hermione." Inuyasha replied. I heard him call for his older brother. "Hello? This is Sesshoumaru." I heard him say. "Hello Sesshou. How are you?" I asked in a kinder voice than I used with Inuyasha. "Hermione! My god. I am good the real question is how you are?" Sesshoumaru replied surprised. I could hear the concern in his voice. "I am doing alright I guess. I take it your brother has told you about Rin. Can you do anything?" I asked. "Yes he has. Don't worry Hermione. I'll get her back." Sesshoumaru told me softly. "I know you will. Call me when she's safe?" I asked looking over at Draco. I could tell he was confused. "I will. Don't worry Hermione." Sesshoumaru told me. "Thankyou." I said softly. "Anytime. I love you Mione." Sesshoumaru whispered. I knew he didn't want me to hear him. "I love you too Sesshoumaru…" I replied before reaching up and hanging the phone up. "Miss Hermione…where am I going? Club Zero or home?" John asked me. "Club Zero. I don't want to deal with mom and dad." I said turning toward Draco. "Ok. I know you're confused. The girl Rin I mention with those on the phone…Rin is my daughter." I said going slowly. "Ok…You have a daughter. Got it…who was the man that said he loves you?" Draco asked. "Sesshoumaru Takisho. The father of Rin." I told him. "Ok…so you had a child with another man but you were dating Weasley?" Draco asked me. "Well…Sesshoumaru and I may love each other and we both love Rin to death…a relationship couldn't work with us." I informed him. "Ok…so…are you sure you don't want to at least go see Sesshoumaru? I can always go to the club alone." Draco told me. "I appreciate that but no. I'll go with you." I said smiling softly at him. I gasped when he smiled back at me. "I don't think I've ever seen you actually smile Draco." I said as an explanation when he looked at me weirdly. "I see." He said laughing. I smiled at his laugh and turned to look at the window. "Here we are Miss Hermione. I'll be back around closing time." John said as Draco and I climbed out. "Ok. See you then." I said walking to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey Bruce. Jake here tonight?" I asked standing in front of him. "Yea. He actually just walked in. Go on." He said opening the door for me. "Come on Draco. He's with me Bruce." I said leading Draco through the door. "Hey how come she wasn't carded?" I heard some one yell. I turned around to answer them when Draco pulled me the rest of the way in. "Don't start a fight Hermione." He said when I turned around to face him. I smiled at him and nodded. "Come on. Lets find Jake." I said leading him over to the bar. "Jake!" I said as I saw him behind the bar. "Hermione!" He screamed back as he hoped over the bar to hug me. "I've missed you kido!" He said as I clung to him. I smiled as I pulled away. "Jake this is Draco, a friend from school. Draco this is Jake. My big brother." I said introducing them both. "Nice to meet you Jake." Draco said flatly. "Same. Hermione have you heard the news?" My brother said turning back to me. "What news?" I asked. "Nikki's been put away. I finally have sole custody of Jenny." He told me excitedly. "Really!! No way! Congrats! Where is my little niece anyway?" I asked him. "Peyton's at home with her. You can come by whenever you know." He said smiling. "Hey Jake! You have people over here!" Jason called out. "Oops. Gotta jet. Love you lil sis." Jake said running back to his post. I shook my head at him and turned back to Draco. "Wanna dance?" I asked him heading to the dance floor. I smiled when I noticed he had indeed followed me. The second the next song started his arms were around my waist and my back was pressing up against his chest. I spun around to face him as we continued dancing and smiled at him when I dropped down and came back up. I saw how wide his eyes got at that and laughed. "I obviously don't know you!" I heard him shout over the music. I laughed at his comment and shook my head no. "You really don't!" I shouted back to him. He smiled at me and I nearly fainted. 'God I love his smile.' I thought to myself as the song ended. He led me off of the dance floor and to a table. We both sat down out of breathe. "I didn't know you could dance like that." Draco told me. "Yea not many people do." I told him smiling. Once again he smiled at me. "Draco…?" I asked him trying to figure out how to say this. "What is it?" He asked me leaning forward. "Are things going to go back to the way they were when we go back to school?" I asked him. "Not if you don't want it to. To be honest, I like getting to know you. I wouldn't mind hanging around with you even at school." He told me leaning back into his seat. I smiled at him and also leaned back. "I'm glad. I would like to be able to hang out more. I like this side of you." I told him. "Then it's settled. Friends. Even at school." Draco told me smiling. I nodded my head and turned to look at Jake as he worked. I laughed as he dropped a bottle he had been spinning. "Well…what do you want to do? We have 2 hours before closing time." I asked Draco as I turned to him. "Well…we could dance some more or we could talk. Your choice." He responded. I smiled at him and thought for a moment. 'The first night out I just want to dance.' I thought to myself. I smiled at him and stood up. "Let's dance a bit more. I love to dance." I said walking once more to the dance floor. He followed me once more and we began dancing in time with the music. After a few songs they put on a slow song. I expected Draco to want to sit down but he surprised me when he reached his hand out to me to dance. I smiled and moved closer to him as the song began. I felt his hands slide over my waist as I slipped my arms around his neck. We started dancing to the song and soon I forgot about everyone that was around me. I leaned more against Draco and put my head against his shoulder as he pulled me closer. As the song ended Draco held me to him for another minute before letting me go. I smiled softly at him before going up to the bar. "Hey Jake. I'm heading out ok? Draco and I need to get back to school." I told him. "Ok lil sis. I'll see you next time then, Drop by the house some time." Jake told me smiling. "I will. Love you big brother." I said turning back to Draco. "Let's go." I said reaching my hand out for his. When he walked over to me but didn't take my hand I was a little disappointed but let it pass. We both walked outside and waited for John. About 3 minutes later there he was in the jeep. Draco opened the door for me and we climbed in. "Back to The Leaky Cauldron John." I told john as we pulled away from the club. The entire ride Draco stayed silent. As we finally got out of the jeep my phone rang. "Hello? Hey Sesshou…oh good. Is she ok? Ok. Give her my love. I'll come get her tomorrow….Thank you…love you too. Bye" I hung up the phone and sighed. "Rin's been found?" Draco asked me. I nodded my head at him and we walked in the pub. We continued walking through until we got to the gateway for the school. As soon as we were on school ground I turned to Draco. "Is everything ok? You've barely said anything since we quit that last dance." I said stopping him from moving. "Everything's fine. Just come on. I'm tired." He said trying to get past me. I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. "Draco what's wrong?" I asked him.

When he turned to look at me I saw his eyes go to my neck then to my eyes. He reached out and put my head back up right. "Please don't do that." He asked when I looked at him strangely. I nodded my head but he could tell I was curious. "With you tilting your head that way it exposes the skin of your neck. Very tempting if I must say." He said for his explanation. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I decided just to let is pass for now. "Draco…" "Hermione please. I'm really tired. Can we just talk tomorrow? I'll even come sit with you at breakfast at your table." He begged me. "Even with Harry there?" I asked surprised. "Yes. Even with Harry there. He and I have talked about not fighting anymore" Draco replied. I smiled at him and nodded. "Ok then. Let's go." I said turning to the school. Only once we got in the front door did I turn to Draco again. "I'll see you in the morning ok?" I asked him. "Alright. Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well." Draco said as he went to turn away from me. "Draco…" I called out to him. As he turned around to face me I hugged him. "Thank you for showing me this side of you." I whispered in his ear. As I pulled away I kissed his cheek then I ran up the stairs. I got into the Gryffindor common room only to see Harry on the couch. "Oh! Hey Harry." I said nervously as I walked over to him. "Hermione…I swear. Every night you and Ron fight you come back later and later. What happened this time?" Harry asked as I sat beside him. "He was once again flirting with other girls. I'm just sick of it so I ended it for good this time. Then I went to have a drink and ended up hanging out with Draco…" I said quietly. "So you've started hanging with him too? Good. He's not that bad once you get to know him." Harry said smiling. "I know. He really is very nice. We ended up going to Club Zero. He's actually going to come sit with us for breakfast." I said laughing. "That will be a sight to see." Harry replied also laughing. "Well come on. We need sleep." I said standing up. Harry followed suit and we both walked up the stairs to our rooms. "Good night Hermione. See you in the morning." Harry said hugging me quickly. "Night Harry." I said quickly kissing his cheek. I stepped into my room and changed for bed. Within 10 minutes I was fast asleep.

I woke up around 7 am. 'Ok. 20 minutes till breakfast. I wonder if Draco's already down there.' I thought as I got up and got dressed. I decided on my black pants with my green silk shirt. I smiled as I went to leave my room. As soon as I stepped into the common room my smiled faded. Ron was standing by the fire place holding lavender in his arms. I shook my head as I passed him and continued to leave the common room. As I was about to enter the great hall I heard Draco call out to me. I turned around smiling. "Good morning Draco." I said as he got to me. "How did you sleep?" He asked me. "Very good surprisingly. How about you?" I asked smiling. "I slept alright. Are you and Harry ready for breakfast?" He asked smiling back. "I know I am. I haven't seen Harry yet." I said as we turned to the door leading to the great hall. "Well…let's go eat." Draco said pushing the door open for me. I smiled as we walked in together and everyone who was inside gasped. "Come on." I said leading him over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was indeed already sitting down and he had saved us both a seat. "Morning Harry." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Morning Hermione, Draco." Harry said while handing us both plates. "Morning." Draco replied accepting the plate. I could hear everyone around us whispering. "Just eat. Ignore them." Draco told me as I sat down nervously. I turned to smile at him and nodded. "So Harry…did you tell her why you and I started hanging out?" Draco asked. "Actually no I didn't. She doesn't know that part of my life…"Harry replied looking anywhere but at me. "What part of your life? Harry what's going on?" I asked him hastily. Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Harry here is dating my sister." He told me. "Harry! You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone. And Draco…you have a sister?" I asked surprised. "Yes. Her name is Eva. I'll introduce you to her later. Eat." Draco said pushing some food toward me. Just as I was about to put a fork full of waffle in my mouth I heard Ron's voice. "What the hell are you doing over here?" Ron asked Draco. "Well…I'm sitting with two of my friends." Draco replied not even looking at Ron. "Like hell you are. Why would these two ever be friends with you?" Ron asked looking both at me and Harry. Harry stood up to say something but I beat him to it. "Ronald just go away. Can't you see we're busy? Now Draco…when can I meet Eva?" I asked turning back to my new friend. I smiled as Ron left angry. "Well…I'm supposed to have lunch with her today if you want to join us. Harry you can join to. I know you'd love to see her." Draco said turning to Harry. Harry sat back down and smiled. "You know that sounds like fun. I would like to see her. Do we just want to meet by the lake as normal?" Harry asked. "That works. Don't forget to wear the necklace she got you. She loves seeing it on you." Draco said smiling. "Haven't taken it off Dray." Harry said pulling it out from under his shirt. I gasped as I saw it. "Harry that's gorgeous." I whispered. The necklace was on a golden chain which held a dragon with an emerald in the center of one of the claws. "Isn't it? She gave this to me for our 5 month anniversary." Harry informed me. "5 months? That's a long time to not tell me you have a girlfriend." I said staring at him. "Yea...sorry..." Harry said bashfully. "It's ok. But hey…I'll see you two later ok? I need to go talk to someone." I said staring at the teachers table trying to get someone's attention. Once I caught his eyes he nodded. When I stood up Draco stood with me. I smiled at him as he followed me outside of the great hall. "Look Draco…Harry knows this but with us becoming friends I want you to know as well. I have an adoptive father that is here at the school. I need to go and talk to him." I said turning to him. "I see…Then I guess I'll see you later??" Draco asked getting ready to go back in. "Or…You could go with me to talk to him…if you want that is." I said quickly. Draco turned back to me and smiled. "I'd like to know who this adoptive father is." He told me. I smiled and led him to where my father would be waiting. I knocked on the door and waited for my signal. The second I saw the flame eagle appear on the door I opened it. "Dad I brought a friend this time." I said as I entered with Draco right behind me. "Mr. Malfoy? I must say, I'm surprised Hermione." My father said as he saw who I brought. "Professor Snape??" Draco asked stunned. I smiled gently at Draco before turning back to my father. "Dad…I know it may be weird but you know him. He's not that bad." I said walking toward his desk. "I know. I'm just surprised you realized it after Harry did." My father replied laughing slightly. I smiled at him as I got to his desk. "Dad…Last night Rin was taken by Jonathan….Sesshoumaru got her back but still." I said seriously. "Is she ok?" My father asked as he stood up. "As far as I know she is. I need to go see her today but I don't think the headmaster will let me out of his sight again after last time…" I said trailing off. "Last time??" Draco asked me. I turned around quickly and got dizzy. "Whoa….anyway…last time I left without the headmaster knowing…I almost got killed." I said slightly below a whisper.


End file.
